Among the conventionally-known mobile power generator apparatus are ones in which the power generator (i.e., body of the mobile power generator apparatus) is mounted in a frame, and in which a pulling handle is pivotably connected at its proximal end portion to a front lower end portion of the frame via a pivot shaft. In these mobile power generator apparatus, the pulling handle can be accommodated in the frame by being pivoted upward about the pivot shaft and can be shifted to an operating position by being pivoted forward about the pivot shaft. One example of the mobile power generator apparatus of the aforementioned type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. HEI-11-321658.
In the mobile power generator apparatus disclosed in the HEI-11-321658 publication, the pulling handle has a grip section on its distal end portion, and the grip section can be shifted to a pulling position by the pulling handle being pivoted forward about the pivot shaft. User or human operator can grip the grip section to lift the pulling handle and thereby move (pull) the mobile power generator apparatus.
In the mobile power generator apparatus disclosed in the HEI-11-321658 publication, the pulling handle can be accommodated or retracted in the frame by the human operator pivoting upward about the pivot shaft, as noted above. In order to reduce the overall height of the pulling handle retracted in the frame, the pulling handle has to be formed in generally the same length as the height of the pulling handle, and thus, it is difficult to form the pulling handle in a sufficient length. Consequently, it would be difficult to position the grip section at a suitable height, suiting or appropriate to the height of a human operator (especially, a human operator's hand), when the pulling handle is in the pulling position.